happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plump of the Line
Plump of the Line is a HTFF episode. Plot Pike is seen carrying Plump down the street, until he notices Nutty walking next to him, jittering with a bag of candy he recently bought. Nutty jitters so much that one of the candy that’s sticking on his skin falls off on the sidewalk, with Pike slipping on it, with Plump getting flinged right on Nutty’s head, knocking him out, falling right on the street. Pike picks up Plump, and decides to take the candy bag, walking away, until a car runs over Nutty’s head. Pike goes to his house and dumps out the candy, eating some himself, later shoving some down Plump’s mouth. The pumpkin ultimately starts to rot, terrifying Pike. He runs to the sink and tries to rinse out Plump, but uses too much water, making the pumpkin mushy, falling apart. Pike screams in terror, realizing what he just done. Pike carries Plump’s corpse in the morning, depressed about what happened. Pike finally accepts the fact that the pumpkin’s dead, and throws Plump’s pieces far away, right onto Emojie’s head, dropping her pumpkin. Emojie’s pumpkin rolls right towards Pike, overjoyed. He takes it and cheerfully runs off. Emojie wipes off the pieces of Plump, thinking that it was Emmy, who’s seen carrying pumpkins toward her garden. Emojie walks towards her, upset. Pike walks into a supermarket, wanting to get some candy for his brand new pumpkin. Meanwhile, Emojie sadly walks around the supermarket with one of Emmy’s questionably bloody pumpkins, and tries to carve it to look like her old pumpkin, shooting out a ton of acidic juice right onto Bushy, burning him to the bone, along with making a hole in the supermarket, noticing Pike with her pumpkin. Emojie angrily runs in the supermarket, noticing Pike looking at candy on a shelf. She pushes a trolley towards Pike, but it misses, hitting Daisy, pushing her into a wall, cutting her body into pieces. Pike walks out the supermarket, outraging Emojie, shaking the entire building, knocking Tycoon into a conveyor belt on a checkout counter, with his tie getting stuck. Tycoon tries to pull it out, making the belt malfunction, going faster, sucking him right in it, until it suddenly catches on fire, setting the whole supermarket on fire later on. The supermarket explodes, with the still active conveyor belt hits Pike, with him getting on top of it. Pike holds on the belt, until it hits Nutty’s dead body, sending him in the air, until he lands on the ground. He sighs with relief, until he gets ran over by the conveyor belt, dropping Emojie’s pumpkin, rolling towards where he found the pumpkin. Emojie runs after the pumpkin, until it is nowhere to be found. She notices pieces of pumpkin scattered across the grass, crying over losing her pumpkin. She realizes it was Plump’s remains, and she notices her actual pumpkin nearby, hugging it overjoyed. Wilt walks into Emmy’s garden, interested in getting some of her plants. He looks at all the pumpkins, noticing Emmy’s decapitated head along with them, with some vines bulging out of her eye sockets. Moral "Start from scratch, because stealing can give you some scratches!" Deaths #Nutty’s head is ran over by a car. #Plump is "killed" by Pike, rotting in pieces. #Emmy is decapitated by Emojie. (off-screen) #Bushy is burnt to the bone by acidic juice. #Daisy is cut into pieces by a trolley. #Tycoon is sucked into a conveyor belt. #Smith dies in the supermarket explosion. (off-screen) #Pike is squashed by the conveyor belt. Trivia *The title is a pun to 'front of the line'. *There was originally a scene where Emojie would attack Rush just for his purple bowtie to put on Emmy's pumpkin, but it felt pointless in the end. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes